Imaginary
by Your Guardian Angel
Summary: Ok this is my first FanFic on here and it's a songfic. I'm not good with summarys so here I go. Shinichi's been dead and Ran is sad. See told you I was no good. Please R


YGA: My first disclaimer for my first story will be done by Frey! 

Frey: She does not own case closed or its characters for that matter. She doesn't own me either! All she owns is this jar of jam holds up jar of jam

YGA: What if I take over the world?

Frey: You won't

YGA: But!

Frey: Here eat the jam and let them read the story.

* * *

I linger in the door way

_Of alarm clock screaming _

_Monsters calling my name_

Ran rolled over and hit the snooze button of the alarm clock. "Uh is it morning already? Please let me stay with him just a little longer." She said aloud as she fell back to sleep.

It has been six months since Shinichi's death and it still seem to Rachel as if it just happened yesterday.

During the day she just walks about doing her day-to-day things. Everything she does feeling pointless and hollow, another meaningless task right after another. Until night comes to her rescue and Shinichi is with her again.

_**-BEEP! BEEP! BEEP –**_

"Fine! I'll get up!" she yelled at alarm clock. Her nine minuets of bliss were up.

She groaned as she looked outside. "Yet another day of…this"

She yawned, as she got ready. "I'll skip the shower today." She said aloud running a brush through her hair. _After all_ she thought _what's the point? Who am I trying to impress anyway?_

Ran looked over to her bedside table to see what time it was. _Ah 7:56am I better get going I suppose._ She grabbed he bag and headed out the door.

**At School**

"Good morning Ran!" Kazuha greeted Ran as she walked in the door. Ran nodded acknowledging the fact she said something but made none in return herself. She took her seat as the teacher came in.

"Morning class! Will you please take out your books and…" the teachers voice faded to the back of her mind as thought of Shinichi took over once again.

Everywhere she went something remind her of Shinichi.

Let me stay 

_Were the winds will whisper to me_

The wind blew in brushing through Ran's hair and for a moment she thought she heard Shinichi's laughter from out side. Ran looked out the window half hoping to see Shinichi laughing at her and saying "Geez Ran moping. I've been here the whole time!" but the other half knew that it was just her mind playing tricks on her again.

"Ran? Are you alright?" Ran heard Aoko's voice breaking her out of her trance.

"Yeah Aoko, I'm fine." Ran said still looking out the window resting her chin in her hand. She was still hoping that Shinichi would magically appear. "Ran, your crying."

And the rain drops as they're falling tell a story 

Ran turned to Aoko this time putting a hand to her cheek and felt damp traces of tears. _I am crying. I didn't even notice. _Ran tried to smile but couldn't bring her self to do it, to lie like that.

"I-I just have a headache. I'm going to go to the infirmary." Aoko look at Ran with concern. "Okay Ran. See you later?" Ran got up at that "Maybe." She looked at the teacher. "May I be excused?"

Not even looking up from what he was doing the teacher nodded saying, "yes of course miss Moore"

**In the infirmary**

The nurse looked up from her papers, "Hello again Ran! Your bed is all nice and ready for you." She said brightly gesturing to the bed. "Thank you." Ran said as she climbed into the bed that was prepared for her. _Have I become that predictable? _She thought just before she fell asleep and dreamt of Shinichi.

In my field of paper flowers 

_And candy clouds of lullaby _

_I lie inside myself for hours _

_And watch my purple sky fly over me_

"Ran. Ran! RAN!" Heiji shook Ran awake. "Mmm… What is it Heiji? Is class over?" inwardly she groaned _Why did he have to wake me up?_

Heiji scowled at her "Yes every class is over its time to go home!" Ran got up and yawned, "In that case I'm going home and going to bed." Heiji caught her arm "Ran why don't you come and eat dinner with us, your friends, before you go to bed." Ran started to say no then thought _Why not? _"Yeah alright Heiji I'll come."

**At Dinner**

When they came into the restaurant Ran looked at everyone happy to see her. _Isn't it sad how I'm not happy at all to see them? All they do is remind me of him and how we won't have any more happy memories together._

They made small talk as they sat down. Ran nodded saying a comment now and then not really paying any attention. The waiter came over with the menus seeing that everyone was there. "Here are your menus. I'll be back when your ready." At that everyone looked at his or her menus except Ran.

"Aren't you hungry Ran?" Kazuha asked looking up from her menu. Ran smiled at Kazuha as best she could. "No, I'm not very hungry." Kazuha frowned pressing on "But Ran we came here to eat together. At least a salad" Ran looked down "I said I wasn't hungry Kazuha."

"Come on. Maybe just a roll?" She said holding a roll out to her. "Just one bit?" Ran smacked it away "I'm not hungry!"

Don't say I'm out of touch 

_With this ramped chaos your reality_

Heiji slammed his hand on the table "That's enough Ran!" everyone looked at Heiji and it was quit for a while then all the other guests turned to their meal. At that Heiji continued. "She's just trying to help you! If you want to kill yourself fine! Hell I'll even give you a better way to do it! Just don't do it in front of us! Your wasting a away, you haven't eaten in weeks! We hate seeing you like this Ran."

The waiter came back "Have you decided?" Akako looked up at him "Yes, I'll have-" Heiji interrupted her "NO we haven't!" Akako glared at him "If you are going to yell at her I want some food in the mean time." He sighed heavily "Fine just appetizers" then he turned his attention back to Ran as Akako ordered.

"It may be easy for all of you to spring back after that but it's not for me!" Ran said looking at Heiji. Heiji stood up to look down at her "You think it's easy for us? He was our friend too you know!" Ran stood to meet his gaze "You don't understand!"

Aoko didn't get up she just said simply below the both of them. "Ran. Kudo's dead. There's nothing you can do to bring him back. He's gone, but your friends are here. Remember us?"

I know well what lies beyond my sleeping refuge The nightmares I built my own world to escape 

Ran clenched her fist "Don't you think I know that! I know he's dead! He died in my arms and it hurts! And don't you give me that 'He's alive in your hart as long as I remember him' crap!"

In my field of paper flowers 

_And candy clouds of lullaby _

_I lie inside myself for hours _

_And watch my purple sky fly over me_

Memories of that night came flooding back to her. His smile as his blood, his very life, spilt onto her hands. When she looked into his eyes she could tell there was something he wanted to say but he just didn't have the strength to do it.

Swallowed up in the sounds of my screaming 

_Cannot cease for the fear of silent night_

She began to cry but no one moved to console her or wipe away the tears they just let her cry. "That's intangible! I want to touch him to have him hold me and tell me it's all right. That he's here now and I can stop crying! In my dreams there he is telling me all that. There he is holding me and wiping away the tears. And-"

She went still. She saw Shinichi across the room in front of her. He was crying with her but smiled and said something. Ran couldn't hear him but she read his lips "Live Ran."

The Akako finished Ran sentence looking in the direction as her "And that's where you want to be."

Oh how I long for the deep sleep dreaming 

_The goddess of imaginary light_

As Akako said this Ran fell to the floor and the last thing they heard Ran say in a soft whisper "but I need you." Then she lay on the floor unconscious.

"Someone call an ambulance! She's not responding!" yelled the waiter who got there before anyone.

In my field of paper flowers 

_And candy clouds of lullaby _

_I lie inside myself for hours _

_And watch my purple sky fly over me_

At the Hospital 

Everyone was in Ran's room hoping she would wake up from the coma she fell into at dinner. Kazuha was sitting in the chair next to Ran's bed holding her hand and pleading "Please Ran wake up please." Heiji was standing next to Kazuha and had a hand on her shoulder while Aoko was on the other side looking from the machines to Ran. Akako was sitting quietly on the on the other side of the room waiting to hear the doctors news that she already heard before.

The doctor came in looking at the papers in his hands and shaking his head. He looked up briefly "Um, the Moore group?" he asked. Heiji looked at him "That would be us." The doctor coughed "I'm afraid I have some bad news. Normally in this cases I am able to say they are fighting to stay alive but here I can't." he took a deep breath "She's not fighting at all to stay alive. We have to have the machine that's helping her breathing on at all times or she will suffocate and die. It's as if she wants to be like this." Heiji gave a cold and bitter laugh. The doctor continued. "Well you see what I had to come in here and ask do to this cretin situation I have to ask," He took another deep breath. This was always his least favorite part. "Do you want to keep her like this or pull the plug?"

Immediately Kazuha jumped up "keep her!" Then Heiji gently put her back down to her seat. "Kazuha. Do you want Ran to be happy again?" He asked looking down at her.

"Yes I do but,"

"What do you think she would want us to do?"

She looked down knowing what Ran wanted. Shinichi. She looked at the doctor and Heiji. "Pull the plug." The doctor nodded " I'll let you say your good-byes then I'll-" Akako stood up. "No I will." With tat said they said their good-byes.

Aoko went first "Well I guess this is good by Ran. We had some great times. I'll miss you." At that she left. Kazuha held Ran's hand tighter "Ran you were my best friend and I'm going to miss seeing you every day. I-I hope you find Shinichi up there and that you both will be happy." She then got up and stepped aside for Heiji "I'm sorry Ran. I'm sorry I wasn't able to get help fast enough. I'm sorry you had to have Kudo die in your arms. I'm sorry." Then together Kazuha and Heiji left. Then all that left was Akako.

She brushed Ran's hair out of her eyes and smiled. Ran looked peaceful there asleep. "Well Ran. You're going to be with Shinichi now. Tell him we said hi and that we miss him." With everything said she pulled the plug.

In my field of paper flowers 

_And candy clouds of lullaby _

_I lie inside myself for hours _

_And watch my purple sky fly over me_

* * *

Thank you for reading! Please R&R Be nice this was my first one. 


End file.
